


Choose Your Chains Wisely.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Draco shouldn’t have pursued Harry. He’d known about Severus’ feelings and should have realized Severus wouldn’t let him trap the Gryffindor with the wrong chains.





	Choose Your Chains Wisely.

**Title:** **Choose Your Chains Wisely.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **IJ,** **LJ** **,** **DW** **)** **prompt challenge** **6** **1** **1** **:** **Chains** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100   
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Draco shouldn’t have pursued Harry. He’d known about Severus’ feelings and should have realized Severus wouldn’t let him trap the Gryffindor with the wrong chains.   
  


**Choose Your Chains Wisely.**

Despite popular opinion, Severus Snape doesn’t underestimate himself. He may rarely fight for it, but he’s perfectly capable of snatching invaluable treasure from anyone moronic enough to believe he isn’t 'proper' competition.   
  
Draco shouldn’t have pursued Harry. He’d known about Severus’ feelings and should have realized Severus wouldn’t let him trap the Gryffindor with the wrong chains.   
  
Today, as Severus twirls his newly-betrothed round the ballroom, the look he sends Draco’s way isn’t triumphant, but pleading: 'Don't turn into your father, boy. Don't assume having beauty makes you beautiful. Or that wealth equals worth. Don’t trade your heart for power.”  
  
  



End file.
